masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Search and Rescue
Search and Rescue is a system in Mass Effect 3 that replaces the Planet Scanning mini-game from Mass Effect 2. The Normandy SR-2 is equipped with a new and improved scanning pulse that can detect objects of interest. This can be used to uncover War Assets, artifacts, intel, and salvage as the player flies around a system. The effective range of a pulse is limited, so multiple scans are often required to cover an entire system. Objects of interest can be found in numerous celestial bodies and oftentimes in the empty spaces between planets as well: wreckage floating around and initially unseen on the Galaxy Map can also be salvaged for fuel. Mechanics The scanning itself is done by a push of a button wherein a pulse originates out from the ship for a short distance revealing anything of interest within its effective range. Once a point of interest is found, be it something on a planet or a wreck in space, it shows up with a marker that allows the player to fly to it. When flying over a wreck, the player may interact with the object by investigating it. If the object is on a planet, the Normandy must be flown into the planet's atmosphere. From here, the player may scan the planet's surface in a manner similar to the Planet Scanning system of Mass Effect 2. When the point of interest is located, a probe must be sent out to retrieve it. It is possible to find and salvage non-planet-based wreckage without using the scanner. When the Normandy flies past wreckage, a sound can be heard. The player can then double click (on the PC) on that spot to salvage the fuel from the wreckage without having first scanned it. Note that salvaging wreckage in this manner will not cause the "XX% Assets Recovered" indicator to be displayed, although it will be updated if it is already displayed. In total, 1290 War Assets can be obtained from the Search and Rescue system, with an additional 200 from Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, 440 from artifacts, and 50 from completing Aria: Blue Suns using the Paragon route. A total of 100,000 credits can be salvaged, with an additional 10,000 from Mass Effect 3: Leviathan and 170,000 from artifacts. In addition, 7 Intel items can be found. Reaper detection Every scanning sweep done in a system that does not contain a mission fills a small meter that indicates the Reapers' growing awareness of the Normandy's location. This bar fills faster or slower depending on how many entry points to the system the Reapers have, and how close to them the player is when the Scanner is used. Once the meter fills, all Reapers occupying the system enter it, and chase the Normandy. The only way to evade capture and destruction by the Reapers is to exit the system, either by reaching the system boundaries or by reaching the mass relay in a gateway system. Reaper awareness meters on all compromised systems are reset after completing a mission. Although Reapers will eventually reach higher speed than the Normandy, their initial movements are slow. One can easily scan the system quickly to find all the points of interest and then evade the Reapers. Reapers do not advance on you as you investigate a place of interest. However, it is not suggested that you conduct a mission while Reapers are in your system. Note that sending a scanning pulse will momentarily decrease your speed slightly. The location of your ship when re-entering an alarmed system depends on the way your ship faces before entering: the Normandy will enter the system at such a point that the ship's FRONT will face towards the CENTRAL STAR, and the ship will be facing the same direction it does on the cluster map. This can be used to great advantage if you know about a point of interest near the edge of the star system - fly out of the system (to the cluster map), and with a tiny engine burst, orient yourself in the appropriate direction. When you click on "Enter system", you will be near the point of interest and can retrieve it before Reapers even reappear. Detection Types The identity of an object found on a planet is only revealed after a probe has been launched to its location. Planet Scanning Guide This table contains the locations of various wrecks, war assets, upgrades, credits or mission specific items, listed by cluster, system, and planet. Locations not on this list do not have any searchable objects. 1 Requires Mass Effect 3: Leviathan es:Búsqueda y Rescate Category:Guides Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:War Assets